Live, Love and Learn!
by rioxkurtxnirvana
Summary: its the summer of 64' and Smantha Chambers has her eye on Teddy Duchamp. What happens when he finds out?
1. knock three times!

It was four years after my older brother Chris had gone to find the missing body of Ray Brower. I was only ten at the time so I was not aloud to go, even though I found out when I heard Ace and Eyeball talking about how they were going to get revenge on the boys.

It was the summer of 1964. My name is Samantha Chambers, kid sister to Frank, Eyeball, and Chris Chambers. It is not exactly the greatest last name to share with a felon and a high school drop out, but people did not treat me as bad as they did to Chris. Ace and his gang still hated Chris' gang who still included Gordie, Teddy, and Vern. Vern and Teddy barely say Chris or Gordie during school but they still were as close as they were when they were twelve. I mostly hung around with Chris most of my life so by the time I was 14 I was just considered on of the boys. I had a major crush on Teddy, maybe it was the way he acted or the way he didn't care about how anyone thought about him. He never knew I liked him, until that summer.

I was lying on my bed when I heard a knock, the third one that morning.

"Let's go Sam we're all going for a drive down to the lake," Chris said in an annoyed voice.

"But I thought your truck had a blown engine form when you were racing Ace," I said teasing him.

"Did I say drive, I meant WALK! I'm giving you two minutes or I'm leaving without you," He said sounding more annoyed then the first time. I stepped out of my room and smiled at him,

"I'm ready now." He ruffled my hair, which was 3 inches past my hair and a dirty blonde color.

"I knew you were doing that to get me aggravated," Chris said.

"It worked didn't it," I said to him cocking one eyebrow and punched him in his arm. He laughed and nodded his head. We walked down the hallway and out the front door, which was swung wide open, a sign that our father must have left early that morning and was expected back late that night from drinking. We were welcomed by the hot humidity of a mid July day. I could tell this was going to be a long walk.


	2. secret set free!

We were all supposed to meet by the tree house around 1:30. We were all there except for whom else but Vern. Ever since I can remember, we could never count on Vern being on time for anything. We were dieing of heat exhaustion and when Vern came, we all were going to kill him. It was going on 2:00 when Vern-O finally arrived.

"Hey guys sorry I am sincerely sorry. My mom made me clean my room before I left," Vern panted out.

"Wow man I don't think I had to clean my room since I was 14," Gordie said.

"Yea Vern-o did she make you eat all your vegetables last night too?" Teddy screeched out with his ever famous laugh following, "eee-ee-eee-eee." His laugh automatically sent everyone into hysterics.

"Funny real funny Teddy," Vern said.

"Alright pussies' lets get swimming before there ain't even a lake for us to swim in," Teddy said and started walking down the street. In doing this, everyone followed him. I ran up to walk next to Teddy.

"What's up kid?" he asked me.

"I may be two years younger then you but you remember Teddy my mind will always be 4 years ahead of yours," I said sarcastically.

"You got guts _kid. _Just remember if you weren't a girl I'd kick your ass," He said with a short laugh that followed.

"In your dreams Teddy." By now, we were almost there and we were dripping buckets of sweat.

"Come on Chris next time you go to race someone make sure that its not Ace Merril sitting in the drivers seat, and maybe then you would have at least a little bit of a chance to win with your shit heap of a truck," Vern said sounding exhausted.

"Yea by the time we get there we wont even be able to swim because there will be nothing left of us," I screamed at him because I was sweaty and pissed.

"Whoa, someone's definitely pissing blood," Teddy whispered to Vern but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Man that's my sister, don't say that shit around me."

"You wouldn't see me swimming if I was pissing blood, now would ya?" I asked with a sly grin on my face.

"Alright let's end this conversation before it gets out of control," Gordie said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yea man way too much information," Vern said sounding relieved. Teddy looked at me, "Peace?"

"Never surrender," I screeched and ran into the lake.

"Oh she is so dead," Teddy said. We had now been in the lake for over a good four hours we were having a blast until Gordie and Chris realized two girls at the other end of the lake.

"Oh my god Gordie look at her knockers," Chris said.

"Jesus Christ," was his response. Teddy was scoping the girls out too, which made me feel like I wanted to hurl.

"You guys make me sick. When you four grow up then maybe I'll hang out with you again," I angrily told them.

"We never _asked _you to come you just _followed _us," Teddy said. I looked at him I could not believe he had just said that, the boy I had had a crush on for four years. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes so I turned around and ran out of the lake. I didn't look back I could hear Chris and Gordie screaming my name but I just ignored them. Tears were now pouring down my cheeks. My heart was broke Teddy Duchamp had spoke the eleven words that could of killed me. I heard footsteps coming up behind me but I didn't turn around. The person laid their hands on my shoulders and twirled me around. It was Chris.

"Sammy you're crying," he looked confused, "you never cry. Why are you cr-?" he stopped and looked into my eyes. "You like Teddy Duchamp?"

"**NO **I don't," I said defensively.

"The only time you cried over a boy was in 6th grade when Tim Rumph made fun of you for liking him," Chris said stating the obvious. I knew he was right. Chris knew me more then I knew myself sometimes, and it really scared me. I was in shock. My brother had just found out that I liked one of his best friends.

"If you tell him I **_will_** kill you," I said seriously.

"Sam why would you like him all he wants in a girl is someone to-." I cut him off, "Yea but I see a different side of Teddy." After I was done saying that I heard three other people coming our way.

"I'll see you at home Chris."

I started running home; I looked back and saw that Chris was telling the boys something, probably just to stay back. Chris knew my secret, my secret that I had kept locked deep within my heart and no one had the key to it but me. Chris stole the key away from me that day and I felt as if my world would come crashing down.


	3. troubled families and white lies!

I walked down the street towards my house. My Dads' car was parked side ways in the driveway. It was parked in such a manner it made my insides twist and turn and I wanted to turn around and run the other way. I had nowhere to run to, I was tired of running I had been running all day and I was tired of always running away from the things that caused troubles in my life. There was a possibility that if I snuck in he would not see me. I didn't know what to do I needed Chris to come and save me like he always did when things got to tough. I was two houses away form my house when I saw Chris running towards me.

"You are actually going home?" I turned and looked at him; my face was a blank expression. I no longer had any feelings and for all I cared I was already dead.

"Yup," I said and started walking in the direction of my house.

"Sammy its suicide going in there, he has been drinking since 11 this morning," Chris said trying to convince me to turn around.

"Teddy hates me."

"He does not Sam. Its just that..... he has a very low tolerance level."

"Chris, he basically told me he doesn't want me hanging out with you guys anymore." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Samantha he didn't mean it to hurt your feelings."

"Oh yea then it is just his nature to be the worlds biggest dick?" I asked Chris, fighting a battle that I was going to loose with my tears.

By now, we could hear my fathers screams directed to my mother. We knew we could not go home. No one was there except for my mom and dad, and going in there would be as Chris said suicide. The reason no one else there was that two years ago Mom disappeared with Sheldon, Emery, and Deborah. She came back a month later with just herself and no kids. She left them to live with her sister. They were in a safer place but that left Chris and I to live every day full of fear.

We looked each other in the eyes and turned away form our sad excuse of a house. We would go back tomorrow to see how our mom was but until then we were on our own and so was she. We walked half the town until we finally decide to go to the tree house. The lights were on inside so we knew that everyone was there.

"We could go somewhere else," Chris said.

"Chris, there is no where else." We climbed up the ladder and heard Vern's voice crackle, "Knock the secret knock."

"It's me dip-shit, now open the door," Chris demanded to Vern.

"All right but you remember that I did this favor for you when I forget the secret knock next time," Vern said still not opening the door.

"Open the damn door," I screamed.

"Oh Christ Sammy is out there." I heard Teddy's distant voice say. Vern opened the door and Chris and I piled in. I sat down at my normal seat between Teddy and Vern. The silence was as cold as ice and it felt even more awkward. If someone didn't talk soon I was going to loose my mind.

"Sam we need to talk," Teddy stammered out.

"Damn right you two do," Chris said. I gave him a you promised look. I wasn't going to tell Teddy that I liked him, and Chris wouldn't be able to make me.

"Let's go for a walk," Teddy said grabbing my arm. I looked at him and knew he would not take no for an answer. We climbed down the ladder and walked about a block away from the tree house.

"Sammy you know back there in the lake, I really didn't mean it. I was just kidding around you know?" I stared at him wanting to embrace him in my arms and tell him I did not care but I could not. It was my secret and I did not want him to know it, it was bad enough that Chris knew it already

"Teddy I know. I probably am annoying to hang around with all the time."

"Nah kid you're not that bad," Teddy said and extended his hand out so I could skin it. "Cool?"

"Yea we're cool," I lied to him. I was still hurt inside, but on the outside, as long as I had a smile Teddy would think everything was fine. Something hit me while I was standing there something a girl had told me when a couple of bitches started calling me names and then afterwards said, "Just kidding." The girl had told me, "To every just kidding there is some truth." Her words were tightening on to my vocal chords waiting to be released but I held them in. "Yea Teddy everything is cool. I didn't even care that much because well, your just Teddy Duchamp." I said to him with a smile.

"Oh that hurt right here Sammy," He said and put his hand on his heart. He started laughing and I forced a smile out. We walked back to the tree fort. I was wondering if I was ever going to tell Teddy the truth of how I felt about him.


	4. hunger and happiness!

We had gone back to see how our Mom was the next day. We walked in the door and she was laying on the couch, I went to my room and let Chris do all the talking.

"So where did you two decide to run off to last night," she mumbled out. There was a fresh bruise on her right eye and her lip was swollen.

"We stayed at Gordie Lachances' house," Chris lied.

"Well I'm glad you two had a pleasant night," she said sarcastically. By this time I was standing next to Chris's side and we had nothing to respond to what she had just said so we just walked out the door. We heard her distant voice scream out, "You two are worthless." We continued to walk and ignored the fact that our mother would have rather wanted us to take a beating from our father then be safe. We had actually spent the nigh in the tree house, turning down Gordies' invitation for us to spend the night at his house just because of the way his father felt about Chris. When everybody was ready to leave we had all decide to meet on Vern's' porch the next day so everyone would be on time and not have to wait in the sweltering hot sun. Chris and I were heading in the direction to pick up Gordie when we ran into, Ace and Eyeball.

"Hey girl's, well I don't know if I would consider you a girl _Sam_," Ace teased.

"I don't want no shit Ace. It's too damn hot," I said hoping he would lay off.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to act like a lady?" He asked and started moving closer to me.

"Ace don't touch her," Chris said calmly.

"Christ Eyeball do they have like an incestuous thing going on or something?" Ace asked Eyeball.

"I don't know man," Eyeball called back not even turning around from talking to two street looking whores.

"Right. So maybe we should just separate you two," Ace said with a sly grin on his face.

"On my count," Chris whispered. I nodded my head.

"one, two, three, GO," he yelled. We knew we could outrun Ace, if he tried to run after us.

"Don't worry we'll see you again," we heard Ace yell out.

"Ha, ha man that was close," I gasped out trying to catch my breath.

"Yea it was," Chris panted. "Oh shit them guys are gonna think that were pulling a Vern."

We walked up to Gordie's door and knocked on it, Mr. Lachance opened it. "Hey Mr. Lachance is Gordie home," I asked him in the sweetest voice as possible.

"Yes, he will be out in five minutes," He said back, his voice was always cold which made me get the chills every time I talked to him.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"Sir my ass," Chris said as Mr. Lachance closed the door.

"Hey fuck you, I wanted to make him like me a little."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," Gordie yelled to his parents. He waited two seconds for the response we all knew would never come and then finally shut the door.

"Lets go Gord," I told him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"What took you two so long?" He asked as we were a little further down the street.

"Oh we had a minor run in with Ace and his side kick," I snickered out.

Vern and Teddy were sitting on Vern's porch when we got there. "Jesus Christ I thought you guys were never gonna show up for **_my funeral_**," Teddy said sarcastically.

"Yea Christ I wasn't even this late yesterday," Vern said with a smile because for once he wasn't the one late.

"Don't get your panties in a knot were only 30 minutes late and it isn't exactly the shortest walk from our house to yours Vern-O," I said to him.

"Yea well I'm hungry, there isn't nothing in my house to eat, so can we go to the Diner." Vern asked.

"Sure anyone got money?" I directed my question to Vern seeming he wanted to eat but he never had any money.

"No," Vern replied and looked down.

"It's fine. I'm hungry too. I got ten bucks at home so we can walk over there and then go to the Diner," I said making Vern's smile reappear on his face.

"Damn we have to walk again," Teddy cried out.

"Vern what about Billy's truck?" Chris asked.

"It has a flat and if I drove that he would kill me."

"Yea, but I thought you said he was at his girlfriends for the weekend?" I asked him knowing I was right.

"Yea, but it still has a flat," Vern said uneasily.

"But he always keeps a spare in the bed," I said smiling.

"Damnit fine but only this once," Vern said wishing he was never hungry.

"Boss man way boss," Teddy yelled out. It only took them 15 minutes to fix the tire then we were off. Chris and Vern sat up front while Teddy, Gordie, and me had to sit in the bed of the truck.

"Ouch," I said as we hit another bump.

"Man this is way better then walking aint it Sam?" Teddy asked with his crazy smile on his face.

"Hells yea," I screamed out. We both laughed and I thought things were back to normal. So much for what I thought.


	5. the truth revealed to all!

No one was home at my house so we could all go in without worrying about anything. I told them to wait in my room, which Chris and I shared, until I got my money. I never hid my money in my room just in case our Dad needed beer money and scavenged through our rooms looking for chump change. I needed Chris to help me life up the floor board in the living room closet where I hid my money so we left the three of them in our room.

"Dude just hold it up for two more minutes," I demanded Chris to do.

"Yes master," He joked around.

"Very funny," I said getting my box that had all my Mighty Mouse stickers on it.

"Alright $9.75 close enough to ten bucks," I said, "Vern ought to be happy." Back in my room Teddy saw my diary in my desk drawer. It was always of Teddy's nature to snoop around for my diary. Earlier that morning I had franticly shoved it in my drawer instead of in its usual place under my bed when I had heard my Mom yelling at Chris. I had dropped some of my change so me and Chris were picking it up when we both looked up and heard Teddy's low voice coming form the room, "_June 21st. Yesterday was the worst, but its all cleared up now. Teddy yelled at me and I was a little upset okay maybe a lot. It was stupid to get mad over but he really hurt my feelings. The worst thing that happened is that Chris found out that I like Te-." _ Teddy stopped talking.

"Oh my God. Teddy found my diary," I said panicking to Chris.

"Sam you didn't write in it today though did you?" He asked me with a confused look on his face. Did he not just hear Teddy read form it word to word of what I wrote.

"Yea, this morning I wrote a couple of sentences and I didn't hide it where I usually do," I said now changing from a panicking state to almost in tears again. "Chris why is this happening to me. How could I have kept it a secret for four years and now everyone knows?" I asked him looking up to him for inspiration.

"Maybe it was meant to be."

"Are you kidding me Chris. I have got to be dreaming, pinch me, no better yet shoot me," I said to him making a gun gesture and pretending to shoot myself.

"Calm down, just go in there and act like everything is normal." Chris told me.

"I'm loosing my mind, no you are loosing your mind. Chris Teddy knows I like him." I looked up and Teddy was standing behind Chris. "Kill me please," I screamed and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I could hear Teddy joking around, "What I'm not that bad am I? I mean come on plenty of girls cant resist me. I'm just one hot stud." I wasn't going to go out there. I could only imagine what the awkwardness would feel if I were to go out there. Teddy wouldn't care because he made a joke out of everything, but I cared and to me that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Damnit guess that means we're not going to the Diner, because the person who _had _the money fell for Teddy." I heard Vern say sounding disappointed.

"Yep happens every time now doesn't it Vern-O," Teddy said back with a little laugh following. I could tell that this was going to be one hell of a day.


	6. talking things out!

I had been in the bathroom for only 15 minutes and I was already bored. I had stared at the ceiling for about five minutes then started counting the floor tiles; I got up to 42 and stopped because I no longer heard the boys talking. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked into my bedroom. Seeing that Teddy didn't even attempt to put my diary back in its place I slid it under my bed. I heard Chris's voice say, "Guys the door is open."

"Oh shit," I muttered to myself. "Great what am I going to do now, I should have climbed out the window," I said to myself.

"Chris let me talk to her."

"No Teddy you'll just make things ten times worse then they already are," I heard Chris tell Teddy.

"No man I swear, I'll just talk to her for a little while."

"Teddy if you say anything that hurts her I will rip your tongue out," Chris said protectively. Someone knocked on my door and I knew it was Teddy.

"Leave me alone," I told him.

"Oh come on Sam. Jesus it's not the end of the damn world. You like me so that doesn't mean our friendship has to end," He said and opened the door.

"If you weren't do damn nosey then none of this would have happened," I sneered at him.

"Well maybe you should try hiding your diary in a better place next time," he said with a smile.

"Way to flip it around and make it my fault," I said.

"Well you've known me for four years and I've always been looking for your diary, and remember you're the smarter one here so you should've thought about hiding it," He said. "So you put two and two together and you get the Brain and the Snoop, they could make a T.V show out of that or something." I could tell he was trying to lighten up the mood so I let out a little giggle and cracked a smile to get his satisfaction.

"Alright kid, see everything is fine. We'll just forget all about what happened," Teddy said.

So is that what he wanted to forget about everything and for me to feel as if I didn't even know he found out. Well fuck him then. I couldn't forget it. He didn't even care all he wanted to do was pretend it never happened. I could have killed for a better response then that. That's what I was thinking but a whole other thing came rolling off my tongue and breaking the sound barrier between my thought and what I said.

"That's exactly what I was going to say Teddy. Now let's go get something to eat before Vern starts to hyperventilate." I could kick myself for saying that. Why didn't I tell Teddy the truth? Why did I constantly lie to him time after time? I was making him feel good but it was tearing me apart on the inside. Why did I like Teddy? He would never like me, or would he? I swore that I would never cry or change myself because of a boy. One of them things had already been done and the other was in its process of being done. Maybe if I tried hard enough he would like me. A million thoughts swarmed through my head. I was broken out of my trance by Vern, "Sammy I'm really hungry can we go now, please?"

"Sure," I nodded and walked out of the house to Billy's truck. My stomach was empty and my heart was broken. "Christ could life get any worse," I whispered under my breath. Luckily, no one heard. "Woo-hoo," I screamed. I looked at Vern and Teddy's faces and just laughed. "I'm going crazy anyone wanna join," I asked laughing. They laughed with me then we sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Maybe they thought I was serious and maybe I just was.


	7. the diner!

We got to the Diner in less then five minutes with Billy's truck, which was a relief because we had been walking everywhere for about 2 ½ weeks since Chris's truck broke down.

"Yes finally we get to eat," Vern excitedly screeched out.

"Oh shit Vern," I said

"What, what happened?" Vern asked looking around worriedly.

"I forgot the money at home," I said seriously.

"You have got to be shitting me Sam," he said sounding irritated.

"Yea I know but I had you going," I said nudging him. We walked into the Diner and the ever-famous waiter Shannon seated us. Ever boy liked her and every girl wanted to be like her, which made me hate her even more. It was rumored that she had a thing for Chris and if I could do something about it, she would never get her slimy hands near him.

"Hey guys do you know what your ordering today," She said cheerfully and directed her look to Chris.

"I'll take a side order of skank and for my main course ill have a new waiter, well done please," I said with a smirk.

"Way to be a bitch Sam," Chris whispered in my ear in an angry tone. I saw the look on her face when I said that to her. I felt bad for a second but then I realized who she was and forgot about it. We ordered our food and I had to go to the bathroom.

"Jesus Sam what did u do in your bathroom for 15 minutes?" Gordie asked.

"Counted half the tiles, stared at the ceiling for 10 minutes and went pee," I answered him.

"Maybe you do have A.D.D," Gordie said with a laugh.

"Notice you're the only one laughing Lachance," I said popping him the finger. I walked into the bathroom and went into the first stall. Courtney and Shannon walked into the bathroom.

"Chris's sister is a little bitch," Shannon sneered.

"No she's just mad because you actually have friends," Courtney said trying to suck up to Shannon. They both laughed then walked out the door. I got out of the stall and looked in the mirror.

"Hi my name is Shannon. He-he-he," I imitated her squeaky voice and annoyingly high laugh. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Chris and Teddy talking to Shannon and Courtney. Teddy was flirting with Courtney and had his hand on her upper thigh. I must have walked out at the end of their conversation because I heard Teddy say, "Don't worry Sam is weird like that sometimes." Weird like what, what were they saying about me. I remembered earlier when Teddy had said forget about everything. Teddy really did not care about me liking him. I looked at Teddy and Courtney and they were done talking by now. Teddy leaned forward to kiss Courtney. I frantically walked over there put my money on the table and said, "Have a nice date, here's $9.75 and Teddy you can give her the tip. I'm going to find some of my friends, oh wait I don't have any friends because I'm a bitch." Courtney's face turned red and Shannon looked down to her feet.

Teddy was heartless he had always been heartless but I was just to stupid to notice.


	8. the encounter!

I walked out of the Diner and was in the direction of walking home when I heard the truck behind me. Chris was now the one now driving.

"Come on Sam don't be so God damn melodramatic," Chris screamed over the engine.

"I swear next person that calls me a name will die," I yelled back.

"Sam them girls did nothing to you. Why do you have to be like that? You can't just go around hating everyone," Gordie said calmly.

"There's no rule that says I can't hate everyone," I replied with a grin.

"Sammy do you think we're always going to be friends with us?" Chris asked. "I mean come on Sam you have to find other friends and not just us. Be a regular girl for once."

"What the hell? Have you guys always felt this way?" I questioned them. Since when did they feel that they were to _cool _for me? Boys are so confusing, I thought they were my friends but I guess I thought wrong.

"Well no, it's just whenever we see a hot girl, no offense," Teddy said stopping himself.

"No offense taken, go on," I said.

"It's just that you seem to take us away from them," Chris said finishing for Teddy.

"Alright once school starts I will _attempt _to make new friends and not just people to talk to."

"Sammy no you just got to lighten up a bit." Vern cut Teddy off by saying, "Hey guys isn't that aces car with Billy hanging out the window. I knew this was a bad idea I just knew it," He whimpered.

"Shit we're dead," I barely said. Aces car pulled up aside of the truck that we had been driving.

"So whaddya know Billy your own brother stole your car," Ace said slyly.

"Vern I told you not to touch my fucking truck and let alone let Chris drive. That is an accident waiting to happen," Billy said sounding pissed.

"B-Billy we just rode it to the Diner and that's all," Vern stuttered.

"Your chicken shit Vern, I swear once we get home your dead," Billy yelled and left us five to walk home. Vern was six-teen and Billy still made him out to be a pussy. Ace still fought with Chris but Eyeball rarely picked on us anymore unless we really pissed him off. Ace left right after Billy, which was a relief because I thought Ace was going to get us back from that day when we ran away from him. It was a fifteen-minute walk and the awkwardness was thick as brick. Another long walk home but this on was going to count.


	9. talking and frenching!

"I told you it was a bad idea, we should've just walked," Vern said breaking the silence, but his voice was hard and mean. It took a lot to get Vern mad and when he was mad, you knew you did something bad.

"Vern its fine, you're a big boy now, and I'm pretty sure Billy won't lay it in on you to hard," I said trying to take his mind off it.

"Samantha you know Billy. He still treats me like a twelve year old. So don't tell me to lighten up," Vern said still with the same attitude.

"Lighten the fuck up Vern. It is not the end of the Goddamn world. You will move on with your life," I said growing impatient.

"Hey Sam why don't you try taking some of your own advice," Vern said and ran up with Gordie and Chris.

"Real slick Vern. That was bull about what I just said. Billy's going to kick your ass," I yelled to him and he popped me the finger. Teddy was walking a little farther back dragging his feet and looking down to the ground. I slowed down purposely to let him catch up with me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Sammy I'm sorry I've been acting like an ass lately," He dragged out almost like it hurt him to say sorry.

"Its fine, I don't really care," I lied to him once again.

"I can tell when you're lying. You look down at your feet and talk slower," Teddy told me.

"Wow Teddy you are smarter then I thought," I said with a laugh.

"Like I said, you're just jealous because I got the looks and you got the brains."

"No know Theodore Duchamp I think your wrong. You have no brains and no good looks," I said laughing.

"You wanna die now or later?" he shouted.

"Oh please Teddy put me out of my misery," I pleaded with a sad look on my face.

"My pleasure," he said and threw me to the ground. I had been laughing and screaming for a while and then we just stopped and I found myself lying on top of Teddy. I was only a few inches away from his face. I moved closer to his face and he did the same. Our lips touched and it was the most magical feeling I have ever experienced. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I returned the gesture. We had been kissing for a good 15-20 seconds when we heard Vern scream, "Yea Sammy slip him the tongue. Don't forget to come up for ow!" Chris had punched him and grabbed me off Teddy.

"Holy shit Sam can french like a real girl, almost better then most," He said in shock.

"Really," I looked at him because he was my first kiss.

"Sammy you're like really good for your first kiss," he said. I didn't know what to say. I was smiling the biggest smile. I was happy and Teddy thought good of me. I looked up and Chris was glaring at me.

"Let's go now," Chris commanded and grabbed my arm.

"Later frenchy," Teddy screamed with his laugh following.

"Do you know what you just did?" I screamed at Chris ripping my arm from his grip.

"Samantha you're just another girl in his book. He'll mark your name off and move on," Chris said. I was struck with anger and hate towards Chris.

"How the hell do you know that, maybe he thinks differently of me?" I yelled at Chris furiously. "YOU ASSHOLE," I screamed and quickly walked passed him.

"Sammy I'm sorry its just you know Teddy he needs some action once in a while. He has raging hormones and until he settles down he wont be able to stick with one girl," Chris said with sincerity and jokingly. I did not want Teddy not to like me so I ended the conversation.

"I guess, but I'm tired so let's go home now," I said sadly. I was having a shitty day and then something lightened it up but then dimmed it back down again. It was all a conspiracy. The world was out to get me.


	10. welcome home!

We were on our way home and we noticed that our father's car was once again parked sideways in the drive-way. Chris turned to me and I knew he was about to ask me if I wanted to turn around, so I looked at him and said," No just keep walking." We walked into the house and saw my mother shrinking away from my father. We couldn't see my Father from where we were standing but I suddenly felt a thrust and I fell to the ground.

"Welcome home you little shits. You finally cared to join our family," My father slurred out. His hand came flying down and met the side of my face with a loud smack. I didn't do anything. I didn't cry or yell because I knew that was what he wanted. His hand was now formed in a fist and was coming down a second time to meet with my face when Chris grabbed his arm. Even though our Dad out weighed Chris by a good 60 pounds and was about 4 inches taller Chris still managed to stop him.

"Don't touch her," Chris screamed. My dad threw Chris up against the wall. I looked over in the corner where my Mom was once curled up in a ball, but she was no longer there. I looked out the window and saw her car pulling out of the drive way, side swiping my dads car on her way out. She was always the one to run away from our family when things got to tough. She was one hell of a person to leave her two children there with her drunken husband, and I hated her for that. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive her. My father was now throwing blows to Chris's stomach and kicking his side. Chris was trying to protect himself, but the force of my father's fist were to powerful for Chris. He was going to kill him so I panicked and just screamed the first thing to come to my mind, "Get the fuck off him, you dick face drunken bastard." He stopped hitting Chris and walked towards my direction.

"You little whore. Just like your God damn mother. Never learn to keep your mouth shut, **NEVER**," he screamed. I looked up and ran away from him. I helped Chris up and slung his arm over my shoulder. I walked into my bedroom and threw Chris on the bed and locked the door. My Father being in the drunken state of mind that he was thought that we had left the house, so he just mumbled a few curses, and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Oh my God Chris are you okay?" I asked him. He had a black eye and his nose was bleeding.

"I'm fine Sammy. Are you okay? Your lips bleeding come on lets go clean you up," He calmly said. I couldn't believe it he was hurt far more then me, but he still wanted me to be okay. He was always like that caring for everyone else but himself.

"Are you kidding me? Me clean up! Look at you Chris, I'll be fine its you I'm worried about," I whispered in fear of my dad hearing us.

"Sam lets just go get cleaned up," Chris finally said. We stood up and climbed out the window. We were going to Gordie's house. We always went there when some thing like this happened. I helped Chris out the window, because I could tell he was in pain. He winced in pain when he finally got out of the window. I looked up at him and whispered, "I love you Chris." He gave me a hug and said, "I love you too Sam." If it wasn't for Chris I don't think I would have been able to survive my childhood. We depended on each other and were always there for each other. He was my big brother, my best friend, and most of all he was the only person to ever say, "I love you," back. To me he was the only person I needed in my life, and to this day I feel the same way.


	11. careless!

It was not that far from our house to Gordie's, but we had to pass the place where Ace and all his little wanna-be's hung out at. We were hoping since it was still early, only 10:30 P.M, that Ace and his gang wouldn't be leaving for a little while and we would get by there problem free. We had no such luck.

It was only Eyeball, Charlie, and Billy that had walked out; as long as Ace wasn't with them we wouldn't have to much turmoil.

"Hey girls," Eyeball said, but his voice lacked the Eyeball quality. His friends laughed but he kept a straight face on because he once had been one of our Dads' punching bags.

"Yo, Eyeball next time your brother touches my truck, I'll beat the shit out of him, but because someone already beat me to the punch I'll lay off," Billy sneered

"Sure whatever you say. I'm gonna show these kids their way home," Eyeball said trying to sound like a hard ass. I could see the care in Eyeballs face it was something I wasn't used to seeing on his face.

"Did dad do this to you two?" he asked us.

"No eyeball, Chris just ran in front of a truck, and I fell into a damn wall," I said sarcastically.

"Hey don't act like a smart ass," he said looking at me. "So where are you two going now?"

"To Gordies," Chris said before I could say something to get my ass kicked but this time by Eyeball.

"Alright well umm," Eyeball started but I finished his sentence for him:

"Alrighty then Richie we'll see you in the next life."

"Whatever," He mumbled and walked away.

"Asshole," I whispered under my breath.

"What are you talking about Sam? He actually cared for once," Chris said sounding mad.

"Yea right because he wasn't the one who got the crap beat out of him. He couldn't give two flying fucks if we were alive or dead."

"You don't know that Sam. Maybe Eyeball just doesn't want us to see he actually cares," Chris said with sincerity.

"Yea sure whatever Chris," I said and started kicking at little pebbles on the road.

"Sammy," Chris began and grabbed my shoulder, "Your only 14, you cant figure out the whole world. Be a kid. Stop hating everyone around you, if you go through life like that you'll wind up like Da-," he stopped himself.

"What? You think I could ever be like him. No, he shouldn't even be considered a person, and you were going to compare me to him? Chris I don't care if I hate everyone. Ill grow up and move away from all these God damn pricks, but I'll **_NEVER_** be like Dad," I yelled at him.

"Alright you know I really didn't mean it like that. I care about you, Mom does too-"

"Yea when she's sober and actually at home."

"Teddy cares about you too," Chris said. I could feel a smile forming on my face but I didn't let it out because I didn't want Chris to see that I cared.

"That's cool, but I doubt he does," I said calmly.

"Sammy he does. You can tell that by the way he acts around you. He doesn't treat you like he does to one of his hook up girls," Chris said.

"Yea I guess." Was Chris right or was I just fooling myself. I didn't want Teddy to care for me thought, because I didn't want him to hurt me like almost everyone in my life who I thought cared about me had.


	12. still friends?

We were at Gordie's house by now, and I picked up little pebbles to throw at his window so he would know we were down there. Instead of only one face two faces popped up, and to my surprise one of them faces was Teddy's. Chris looked at me and sighed. I gestured to Gordie to unlock his front door and he nodded.

"Why is he still here?" Chris asked Gordie.

"He doesn't want to go home, so I told him just to stay the night," Gordie said.

"Oh shit Chris did your Dad do this to you man?" Teddy asked coming out of the doorway.

"Yea, but I'm fine. So why are you here?" Chris asked changing the subject because he always hated when the attention was on him.

"Got lazy and didn't feel like walking home," Teddy replied.

"Alright lets go get you cleaned up Chris. Sammy you okay?" Gordie asked and touched my lip.

"Christ I'm fine, now go help Chris," I demanded.

"Alright you two go wait in my room," Gordie said to me and Teddy. We walked as quietly as we could up Gordie's squeaky stairs, went down the hall and walked into his bedroom. I didn't know what to say to Teddy. I had never really felt awkward around him until now. I couldn't find the right words to say to him, and I almost regretted ever kissing him.

"Forget him," teddy randomly said.

"Forget who?" I asked him.

"Your Dad. He seriously doesn't know what great kids his got. Your special Sam the way you act, the way you don't care. You're an original, and you don't let no one boss you around. You are going to be someone special when you grow up, and don't let no one tell you different," Teddy said seriously. I was in shock. Teddy had never said anything that nice to me. We were friends, we didn't really take the time to have in-depth conversations about the importance of our lives. I thought back to what Chris had said to me earlier that night about me winding up like my Dad, but now Teddy made everything better for a change. I realized now what I saw in Teddy. When he wasn't out being a man whore he was actually a real gentleman.

"You really think so?" I asked Teddy.

"I know so," He replied and with that he leaned forward and we kissed for the second time. This one was more innocent then the first time because we didn't want Chris walking in on us and going crazy.

"Sammy I really like you. I just don't want to ruin our friendship," He said basically rejecting me if I ever was going to ask him out.

"Way to kill the moment," I said laying back on the bed.

"Oh Sammy it's just you know you're Chris' little sister and you're my best friend. It's like I don't consider you dating quality for me," He said making my insides churn.

"Ouch that was harsh Teddy," I said angrily.

"I mean Sam I could never see me or you going out," He finally said.

"Fine then all that lip exercise for nothing. Teddy I knew it was just some sort of dream of mine to go out with you. What a stupid dream!" I said.

"Sammy," he reached his hand across the bed, "still friends?"

"Always and forever Teddy Bear," I said laughing because that was my nick name for him.

"Thank you shnookie," He laughed. I wasn't happy, but I wasn't sad either. It was almost as if I had expected that response from Teddy. Chris was right I was just another girl to cross off in his book.

Gordie and Chris walked in the room. Chris was bruised badly the whole right side of his face was purple, and his eye was swollen shut. He had a huge bruise on his ribs from where my Father kicked him.

"Chris," I said and hugged him gently. I erased all the thoughts that were running through my head of Teddy and made Chris my main focus.

"Awww Sammy actually has feeling," Teddy teased, but I ignored him.

"Sammy I'm tired of being afraid to go to my own house. I'm tired of always having to run away," Chris said as if it was only us two in the room. Chris' face was usually full of color and youth. It now was pale and reminded me of a person who would be placed in an insane asylum. I didn't like when Chris got like this. It reminded me of when we were younger, and my father would go after him and Eyeball, then I would curl up in bed next to Chris and listen to him ask Eyeball why our Dad was like that. That was along time ago, but Chris still reminds me of that boy at times like that. Its almost as if he is a man on the outside, yet still a child trapped deep inside of him. All of a sudden Chris started crying I had never seen Chris cry before, he was tough he didn't cry at least that was what I though.

"Man you know my Dad isn't even proud of me for taking the college courses. That's just another excuse for him to beat on me more," Chris whimpered out.

"No man it's just because your Dad is to big of a dick to realize that his got such a great son," Gordie said comforting him.

"Fuck man, I must look like a pussy crying like this," Chris said rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"No Chris it takes a real man to cry," I said.

"Yea Chambers forget your Dad. You just keep doing what your doingââ..whatever that it is," Teddy said lightening up the mood. Chris had broken down. A person can only take so much before they crack. I had never seen my brother loose control of a situation but he brought himself back together and acted like nothing had happened. It made me admire him even more.


	13. Grill Cheese

It was about two weeks after the incident and Chris and I had been as we called it 'house hopping'. We went from friend's house to friend's house to sleep at, and went home during the day to get clean clothes and take showers.

"Teddy doesn't want to go out with me," I said randomly as I watched Chris eat his grilled cheese.

"I would hate to say this, but I told you so," He replied.

"Oh but I'll change his mind don't you worry."

"Sam you can do whatever you want to do," Chris said hesitantly. It was now August 14th and school was starting in 17 days. This summer had been the most depressing, joyous and best of all summers. I would be going to Castle Rock High school with the boys, but it also meant I had to face the horrors of high school. I never really communicated well with people because I was always afraid they would wind up hurting me. I didn't really get what Chris had said to me that night while we were walking to Gordie's house, about me hating everyone. I was watching Chris eat his sandwich, his bruises had slowly been fading and his expressions coming back to normal, when I realized what he meant. By me hating everyone else I would eventually wind up hating myself. I looked up to Chris and tried to be like Chris, but I knew I would never be him, not even if I tried my hardest. My thoughts were interrupted by the slam of the front door. Chris and I both flinched. That's pretty messed up when you're afraid of the sound of your own front door slamming.

"Hey Eyeball," Chris said sounding relieved. Eyeball nodded his head and went back to his room. He rarely came home and if he did it was for clothes and he was only there for a few minutes.

"Grill cheese doesn't cut it for me anymore," I said slyly to Chris, "Now watch this." I walked back into Eyeball's room and flopped down on his bed.

"Did I ever tell you how great of a person you are Eyeball," I said sucking up to him.

"No actually between all the name calling and ridiculing I've never heard anything nice about me come out of your mouth," he said.

"Oh, well you don't deserve it. I'm in desperate need of money," I pleaded.

"Yeah and so am I, so get the hell out of here," He yelled.

"Fine," I yelled back. I jumped off his bed and punched him in his arm on my way out.

"Son of a bitch," he screamed and chased after me until I slammed the bathroom door in his face. I heard Chris laughing then he stopped because I heard Eyeball tell him to 'Shut up'. I heard the front door close and I came out of the bathroom.

"I am the Queen," I said with my hands in the air.

"Yeah if you're the queen where's the money?" Chris asked

"That I didn't get because my bitchiness kicked in way too soon."

We both started laughing. It was times like that that I like to remember best about my childhood. Chris and I laughing and washing away all of our fears.

"Your crazy Sam, now I understand why you like Teddy," Chris said controlling his laughter.

"Damn right. Now lets go get Teddy and see what mischievous trouble we can get into today," I said and walked out the front door.

"Thanks for waiting," Chris yelled from the kitchen.

"Anytime!" and with that I walked down the porch steps and started walking to Teddy's with Chris not so far behind me.


	14. i do like you!

Vern and Gordie were already at Teddy's house by the time we finally arrived.

"Alright they're 40 minutes late. Five into forty is eight, so I could be getting laid eight times while I'm waiting for these idiots." I heard Teddy's voice from the kitchen.

"Raging hormones," Chris whispered in my ear. I slammed the door behind me so the knew we were there.

"I guess you give quickies," I said to Teddy and everyone laughed except for Teddy.

"Your hilarious Sam," Teddy said defensively.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked rocking back and forth in my chair.

"Chris did your sister have to much sugar again?" Gordie asked jokingly.

"Nah she just wants to do something _memorable _because she thinks school is going to start sooner then it is scheduled too," Chris answered him.

"I have a saying for people like youââridiline," Teddy busted out.

"Oh my God I do not have A.D.D for the last time," I yelled at him.

"Yea but you do have random surges of anger. You should really get that checked out," Teddy said sarcastically.

"So Vern-o did Billy get _revenge_?" I asked him.

"No he didn't come home last night, thankfully," Vern said.

"Oh that's good," Gordie said. We were all quiet. I guess we were all wondering what to do next, when I came up with an idea.

"Remember like two years ago when Ace first got his new car after his old one got totaled, and he chased Teddy around town with it?" I asked them all.

"Yea so get to the point," Teddy said impatiently.

I gave him a dirty look and continued, "Well remember how you guys sliced his tires?"

They all nodded their heads still confused about what I was getting at.

"Okay well I say we highjack his car," I said excitedly.

"Shit man, your sister lost her mind," Teddy said to Chris.

"Tell me something I don't know, "Chris said back.

"Come on man, he'll think it's anyone we'll just leave it up on the view," I said pleadingly.

"No Sam that's not fun that's getting ourselves killed," Gordie said sternly.

"Fine I'll do it by myself then," I said.

" Sam you don't know how to drive," Vern said.

"I watched Chris drive before."

"Oh that's a great one," Teddy said laughing.

"Sam stop acting like an idiot," Chris said to me. "I want to talk to you," he said grabbing my arm. He dragged me into the living room,

"What," I asked him.

"Why are you still trying to impress Teddy?" He asked seriously.

"Oh forget you Chris I'm not try-"he cut me off

"Yes you are Samantha," he said in a low voice.

"So what if I am, it has no concern of yours," I yelled at him.

"Did you just become a bitch or were you born one?"

"Chris you're a guy you don't understand," I said to him.

"Oh," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"No not like that Chris."

"Can we go back in there, and can you please act like yourself?"

"Chris I'm not in the mood. I think I'm going to leave. You guys can hang out by yourselves today," I said and left the living room and walked out the door.

'Where is she going?' I heard Gordie ask.

'She just wants to be alone,' Chris said back to him.

I had been walking for a little while and noticed I was at the place where Teddy and I had kissed for the first time. He was my first kiss, and he didn't make fun of me for liking him. So many emotions were running through my mind. I wanted to not like Teddy, but it felt as if the more I hated him the more it made me want to like him. It killed me to know Teddy didn't feel the same towards me as I did towards him. I always had to fall for guys that I had no chance with. Being around Teddy tore me apart. Whenever I saw him I wanted to turn and run. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Teddy was standing there.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why do you like me so much? No other girl has ever been so determined to impress me as much as you have, actually I don't think any girl has even tried," Teddy said softly.

My heart was racing and there were so many thoughts running through my head.

"Because you're the only guy whoever accepted me for who I am," I said.

"You're the only girl who liked me for who I am too," He said with a little smile on his face.

"What are you trying to say Teddy?" I asked him.

"I like you Sam," he said and leaned forward to kiss me but I backed away.

"But I thought you couldn't like me because of who I am, who we are?" I asked him confusingly.

"Sammy I'm stupid I don't know what I have in front of me until I finally realize I might loose them," He said comfortingly.

"Teddy don't talk," I said and leaned forward. This kiss was more passionate then the other two because we both felt the same way towards each other now. Things were finally going my way. Maybe it was too good to be true, but I was finally happy.


	15. I finally have you!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School is sucking the life out of me and making me extremely tired. Also I would just like to thank all the people who have reviewed, I appreciate it soooo much!!

It was only 4:30 and so much had happened already. I must have been the happiest person alive because for once things were going my way. I didn't know if Teddy and I were considered actually dating, but I liked him and he like me back. We were still under the tree where we shared our first kiss which meant nothing, but our last one which meant the world to me. I looked passed his glasses and into his eyes after our lips pulled apart and said:

"You finally opened your eyes Teddy." He knew what I meant and I could tell he didn't know the right words to say.

"I should have opened them the first time so I could realize what a beautiful person you really are," Teddy said with sincerity so I knew he wasn't joking.

"Aww how cute Teddy your being sappy," I said jokingly, even though I was pleased by his last comment. I was almost overjoyed because I had long-awaited for Teddy to say something like that to me. I had heard him call other girls beautiful before, but the way he looked at me and the way his voice sounded when he said it to me, I knew he really meant it.

"Way to ruin the moment Sam. You know that wasn't easy for me to say," Teddy said smiling.

"Right, so now are we telling the rest of them or are we just.....?" I asked not knowing what we were going to say to the guys.

"That's up to you Sam," Teddy said back.

"I've gone to sleep for the past few months wishing I had you. I don't have to do that anymore because now I have got you. If both you and I want this to be kept between each other I am cool with that, because I know I have you now and I don't care if anyone knows or everyone knows," I said happily.

"Alright when our secret about our _relationship_ does come out then we'll be prepared to tell the guys about it," He said with exaggeration when he said relationship.

"Why the hell did you say it like that?" I asked madly.

"I don't know. I've never really had feelings for someone. I like you don't get me wrong, but I'm a screw up when it comes to dating," Teddy said seriously.

"No see Teddy that's where you're wrong. If you always think you're a screw up that's just what you and everyone else is going to expect from you."

"When you say stuff like that you remind me of Gordie."

"His philosophies are rubbing off on me," I said.

"Soon everyone's going to be asking you for advice when things go wrong."

"Nah Teddy just you will, no one else."

"Cool man like my own little psychiatrist. We should be going back now. I told them that I would find you and then we would meet at the Diner. So I think we should be headed there now," Teddy said and started walking. I was on the side of him, but we didn't hold hands like a regular couple. It was almost as if Teddy and I were still friends and not actually going out. Was there supposed to be a big change in the way we acted towards each other, or were we just supposed to act like we were friends still? I looked over at him and wanted to tell him that 'I loved him' but I didn't because I was afraid what his response would have been, if there even was one. We walked silently almost as if no words were ever spoken about our feelings towards each other. It made me want to cry, but instead I smiled because for once I finally got what I wanted.


	16. Spilling the beans to the boys!

We walked into the Diner and Vern, Gordie, and Chris were sitting at the last booth talking to Shannon and Courtney. I walked over to booth and smiled pleasantly at them.

"Hey girls can I get a milkshake with _two _straws please," I said in a pleasant voice. They both looked at me strange but then Courtney finally said something,

"Two straw's? Whose the other one for, your girlfriend? I man you do dig girls don't you?"

"Wow that was mature, now how old are we?" Teddy asked Courtney coming up behind me and putting his arm around my shoulder. Courtney always had a thing for Teddy so that got her upset.

"Wow Teddy didn't know you would stoop that low and try to bang a four-teen year old, and your best friends sister now that is pretty damn sad," Shannon said butting in. Teddies cheeks flushed red and I didn't know what he was going to say back, but instead he ignored Shannon and sat in the booth next to Vern. Courtney and Shannon both walked away frustrated, but Teddy sat there with a grin on his face. I looked at the guy's faces and they all looked confused especially Chris. I didn't know what to tell them so I looked over at Teddy to say something.

"Hey guys uhh me and Sam are kind of going out," He stuttered out.

"Man that's cool, but just sort of weird," Vern said.

"Thanks Vern just the response I was looking for," I said and threw a fry at him.

"I mean it's just you two are like really good friends, and your like Chris' little sister."

"Yeah but see Vern, Sam and I understand each other. She actually knows the real me and accepts me for who I am," Teddy said intelligently.

"I guess it sort of makes sense, but you know I still think its weird," Vern said with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's not like we are going to make out in front of you guys or anything like that. We're going to be just like we always are," I told Vern.

"But you guys act like a couple on a daily basis," Vern said.

"Vern please stop before you give yourself a headache," Gordie said laughing. I looked over at Chris, he wasn't laughing or smiling. I smiled at him and he just shook his head.

"What?" I asked Chris. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Chris.

"Nothing Sam. Couldn't you have found someone to go out with other them my best friend?" Chris asked sounding irritated. I didn't know what to say didn't he care that I was happy? Teddy was my friend to, not just Chris'. Why was Chris acting like this towards me?

"We like each other," I said quietly.

"Sammy you sound like a twelve year old. What happens when you two break up, someone is going to get hurt. What happens then? Will your friendship still be as strong as it was before? NO."

"Chris what's your problem? If it was any other guy you would be telling me not to run the bases to quick, then hugged me and told me you were happy because I am happy. Why are you so mad that I'm going out with Teddy?" I asked Chris.

"Because relationships end and people get hurt over the break up. You two are really good friends, and I don't want to see your friendship get hurt because of stupid puppy love," Chris said looking at Teddy.

"Chris nothing is going to happen, if we do break up with each other we will both agree that it's the best thing to do. No one will get hurt," Teddy said assuring Chris that nothing wrong was going to happen.

"That makes me feel so much better Teddy. I'm glad for the two of you," Chris said and stood up, "Oh yea Sam I'm happy if you're happy." He slid out of the booth and walked out of the Diner. I laid my head in my hands and wanted to disappear. I felt a hand on my back but it wasn't Teddy's so I looked up.

"You're milkshake will be right out," Courtney said with a fake smile.

"Yeah keep smiling it will help your tip," I said and laid my head back down in my arms. I heard her go 'tsst' and walk away.

"Sam I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right out," Teddy said. I didn't say anything but I heard Gordie tell him to 'go'.

"Sam you know Chris just doesn't want to see you get hurt. His not used to you growing up and dating. You know how he is, he just wants to make sure your happy," Gordie said trying to comfort me.

"I am happy. He's the one making me unhappy. If he wants me to be so happy then why doesn't he just accept the fact that Teddy and I like each other?" I said.

"You just have to talk to him. Calm him down. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks Gord, tell Teddy I'll see him later," I said and left forty-three cents for the milkshake on the table. I slid out of the booth and stood up Shannon was right there causing her and I to collide which made the milkshake go all over her and her _beautiful _hair.

"Karma always comes to bit you in the ass," I said to her and left the Diner.


	17. smoothing things out with Chris!

**A/N:: Once again sorry for the little delay! School waking up early tired 24/7...**

I didn't know where Chris was going, I was just walking on pure instinct. Whenever he was mad at me or anyone else and needed to get his space, he usually walked to the Diner, since that idea was scratched off there was only one other place. The tree house if he was not there then I would be like a blind man searching for his seeing cane. I got to the tree house and climbed up the ladder. Something was blocking the door so I couldn't get in, that proved to me Chris obviously was in there.

"Come on Chris open the door," I yelled.

"Nah, how about you go ask Teddy for help," He yelled back.

"Stop acting like a fricken 12 year old for Christ sakes and open the damn door," I yelled getting frustrated.

"Fine, but I really don't feel like talking," He said to me.

"Too bad you are going to anyway," I told him climbing through the opening. Chris sat down and let out a loud sigh.

"I don't know why you are acting so immature?" I asked him.

"That's funny Sam. What if I were to go out with on of your good friends?" He snarled.

"That's funny Chris, but sorry to burst your bubble you guys are my close friends," I sad back.

"It is kind of like the unwritten rule, it's not cool to go out with your older brother's friend," He said shyly.

"Jesus Chris the only thing that bothers you about me going out with Teddy is you think I am going to let him go past my panties," I said sarcastically.

"Well Sam you are not the typical Teddy Duchamp whore of a girlfriend. So if you are smart you won't let him _get in your pants,_" He said seriously.

Wow Chris. I didn't know you could be such a dick. I don't need this I'm leaving. I came here to tell you everything would be fine and to lighten up the mood, but I guess it didn't work. I'll just see-you later.

"Sam I'm sorry, it's just its weird, you know? I mean I would never be able to see you and Teddy going out. It's just weird, you two are so alike yet so different," He said apologetically.

"Chris everything will be fine. Nothing bad will happen. I won't do anything that I normally don't do around Teddy," I said convincingly.

"Alright well then I guess I'm going to come with you back to the Diner, and I'll be cool don't worry," he said going down the ladder.

"Awesome," I said following right behind him. We got down and I looked at him:

"Chris don't worry no boy will ever be able to replace you, you'll always be my best friend."

"Yea I know," he said and hugged me.

"And Chris."

"Yeah?"

Thanks for understanding."

"No problem." He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked down the block. Finally I was flying on cloud nine.


	18. second thoughts!

We walked into the Diner and all three of them were still there. I looked at Teddy's face and could tell he was worried. I smiled at him and he got that everything was okay. Before we could sit down Shannon walked up to us and stood in front of Chris.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I don't think I was going to say anything to you, but since you have seemed to harass me once again," she paused and smiled at Courtney who was now by her side, I was begging to wonder if the were attached at the hip. "I think I am going to politely ask you to leave," she sneered pointing to the door.

"What? I did nothing to you. Wow way to be a first class bitch," I yelled.

"Leave now please," She said still in a calm voice. I was angry I hated people who could keep a calm voce in tense situations, something I could never do. I wanted to walk out the door but instead my fist had a different idea. My fist collided with her face and she hit the floor.

"Teach you to ever treat me like that," I said and walked out. Courtney came yelling out:

"You scumbag if anything happens to her face she will be suing."

"Oh go cry to Daddy," I screamed back.

"We should call the cops for assault, I'm pretty sure that they would pick you up in a second," She yelled, as I was half way down the road.

"DO IT," I screamed in frustration.

"Why is she going to call the cops shorty?" An oh to familiar voice asked as I walking by.

"None of your business Ace," I said and kept walking.

"What are you going to become a felon like your oldest brother," Ace asked.

"No Ace I look up to you for my criminal record," I said smartly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well Ace last time I checked I was Samantha Chambers, and yourself?" I could tell he was getting angry. It was something I did often. I would get him madder then hell then see what he would do. He would never hit me, not even once, and that was the only think I liked about Ace.

"Sam you are so lucky you don't have a dick," Ace said.

"Yeah and so are you," I screamed and made a mad dash across the street and turned the corner. About five minutes later, the guys caught up with me and I heard Vern ask Teddy something.

"You sure you okay Teddy, he could have killed you?"

"I'm fine," I heard Teddy reply.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Ace was going to kill Teddy," Vern squealed.

"He was really pissed about something," Gordie said sounding confused.

"Must have been one of his many girlfriends making him angry," I lied and went over to see how bad Teddy was. Teddy stood up and grabbed me:

"You are definitely my new hero Sam," He said and kissed me.

"Why what did I do?" I asked confused.

"You hit Shannon so hard, her head could have spun around, that was just awesome." His eyes were dancing.

"She got me mad," I said laughing.

"Sam it wasn't the right thing to do," Gordie said.

"Shut up Gordie you are only saying that because you got the hots for her," I said. His face turned red and everyone laughed.

"Lets go it is getting let I'm going to be heading home," Vern said and started walking home.

"Hey guys," I screamed.

"Jesus Sam we are right here you don't have to scream," Teddy said covering his left ear.

"Yeah well this week is our lat week of freedom," I said sadly.

"Sammy please quit it with the countdown," Chris told me.

"Fine I'll just keep reminding myself."

"Thank God," everyone said unison. We all laughed and started walking to our houses. It was almost weird because Teddy and I did not even stand near each other. It was almost as if we were not a couple. I was uncomfortable at times to be around him. I was really starting to have second thoughts about us.

**A/N: This was kind of like a pointless chapter but I needed something to keep the story moving. Tell me what you think cause I love reviews.**


	19. school days school days good old fashion...

**A/N:: I am updating yay! ! Its been a while haven't been on-line in a loooooonnnnggg time but I am updating two new chapters go me !**

The week passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Sunday night. Chris and I were at home, and I was reading one of Chris's old magazine's at the bottom of his bed, while he was curled up in a ball _trying_ to sleep.

"Wow," I said out of the blue.

"Samantha, please it has been about an hour and every 15 minutes all I hear is 'wow'. I would really like to get some sleep before I have to wake up at 6 in the morning tomorrow," He said sounding annoyed and tired.

"Wow," I said ignoring him.

"God," I heard him mumble and put a pillow over his head.

I wasn't tired, I really wasn't even in the mood to sleep, but I know I had to wake up early tomorrow because it was the first day of _"High School"._

_::Beep Beep Beep::_

I jumped out of my bed, wondering how I got there and ran into Chris's bedroom. I jumped up on his bed, and he kicked me off. I was awake at 6 o'clock in the A.M, and I was hyper it was unbelievable. I started singing a song my mother would sing to us on our first day of school,

"Schooool daysss, Schooool dayssss, Gooood oooooolldd fashioned schoool daysss."

"Sammy, please deprive me of your horrific God forsaken voice at 6 in the morning."

"Fine be late I don't care," I said and walked out his door. 20 minutes later he was dressed and ready to go. Chris didn't seem excited at all, but me I was like a four year old at Christmas. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to thrust right out of my chest on to the table in front of us. My stomach also had a weird movement to it, almost like I was going to….. Then it happened I threw up right on the left side of Chris. At least my stomach wasn't churning anymore, I thought to myself.

"I am so sorry," I sympathized to Chris.

"Sam, please move before I yack all over you," He said between his teeth.

"Sorry," I whispered. 5 minutes passed and he came out with a new shirt on, plain, white same as the other only without the puke.

"That made my morning," He said.

"Don't worry when we're older we'll look back and laugh at this. I think I'll start now," I said with a little laugh and patted him on the shoulder.

"No we won't. Believe me Sam I am never going to laugh at a thing like this."

"Ok maybe you wont, but I sure as hell know I will," I said laughing.

"Shut up," Chris said calmly, and headed towards the door.

"Are you really mad?" I asked just to make sure. I hated when people were mad at me.

"Nah, it was …… an accident," He said and walked out. I walked out behind him with my stomach settled and my mind in overdrive. I thought to myself, if I should ditch the first day. Me puking on my brother could have been an omen . ((A.N. I just got done reading the Pigman, boy do they have a lot of omens in that book)) Instead I walked steadily next to Chris with my head high and only one thing on my mine 'High School here I come.'


	20. meeting a friend

Gordie, Vern and Teddy were all standing on the front steps of the high school. Castle Rock High School was engraved in the grayish-brown stone next to the walkway of the first entrance. The building look so foreign and big compared to Junior High. The silver stone went back farther then I could see. For Castle Rock being such a small town, the high school seemed huge.

"Hey Chris," Vern squeal echoed through the morning air.

"Vern," Chris said cooly, and nodded.

"Oh Chris is cool now," I said sarcastically.

"Alright Sam you can leave now," he said and gently pushed me away.

"You're nice," I yelled and walked away

Friends, what friends? I hated girls. They were too catty and to prissy, and always worrying about the stupid things in life. 'Does my outfit match?' 'Does my hair look okay.' That bitch said what?' I wasn't like that if someone said something I didn't like I would probably slap them. I guess that's why I didn't have many friends. I stopped at the office and got my locker combination and homeroom number. I walked down the hall. The colors covering the walls were probably once a bright orange but now have dulled down to a dark yellow. The floor was the ugliest brown I had seen, even the squares that were supposed to be white, were almost brown. By the way the school looked you would think it had been there since the 1800's, when really it was only 60 years old.

I walked to my locker and looked around, there was no one there yet, then I remember they were probably _conversing _about what they did that summer. Ingraved in one of the lockers it said **"Teddy was here". **I laughed to myself then realized Teddy never said hi to me this morning. Why didn't he say hi? Was he too cool for a ninth grade?

"Hey," I heard a voice yell. I turned around and it was Teddy, and all my previous thoughts rushed out of my head, and a smile formed on my face.

"Hey love," I yelled and jumped on him.

"I missed you too," He snickered and kissed me.

"Oh my God. I thought you were mad at me or something," I said relieved.

"No its juts shit's happening. Schools starting and my moms being a bitch, but you're here so everything's fine now," He said lovingly.

"Aww, Theodore Duchamp I love you," I said playfully.

"I have to go. C-ya later," He said and left quickly.

Sudden change of mood? I thought to myself. Teddy never was loved, maybe he didn't know how to love someone back. I saw another girl at her locker. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. No girl ever wore jeans, besides me, it was almost like the unwritten law to wear dresses. Her hair was short and dark brown, almost a black. She was new, I hade never seen her at the Junior High last year.

"Hey I'm Sam," I said and put out my hand for her to shake.

"Tiff," She mumbled and didn't return the gesture. I put my hand back in my pocket quickly, and went back to my locker.

"Bitch," I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Excuse me?" she asked turning red.

"What did you fart or something?" I asked trying to keep a straight face. When I said it, it reminded me of something Teddy would say. She started to laugh.

"That is the funniest think I ever heard," She managed to get out between laughs.

"You don't get out much do ya?" I asked her still sounding serious.

"Nah. I was home schooled, my mom thought it would make us closer. So she started home schooling me in 5th grade till 8th. I don't think we bonded though, so basically she took 4 good years away from me," She said looking down.

"Your really shot," I blurted out changing the subject. "Sorry its just you look like your four foot or something.

"4' 11". Kind of short I guess," she said laughing.

"Really Short. I wonder where everyone is? Its almost time to go to homeroom," I said looking around realizing there was only a few people at their lockers. She shrugged her shoulders. There was and uncomfortable silence between us, I almost wanted to walk away. This girl had nothing much to say and neither did I.

"So… What homeroom are you in?" I asked sliding my shoes back and forth.

"9C, I think. You?"

"Same one," I said excitedly.

"What's your last name, because you know they are in alphabetical order," She said smartly, even though I knew that.

"I know, well my full name is Samantha Chambers," I was going to tell her the wrong last name but it came out Chambers anyway.

"Well Samanthat Chambers, I am Tiffanie Devosta," she said and held her hand out for me to shake.

"Awesome," I said and shook it.

"We're going to be late, nothing like being lat on your first day," She said gesturing for me to walk with her.

"I guess" I said and walked down the hall in the direction to our Homeroom. I found a friend who knew me as a person and not just a name. A real friend one who wasn't a boy. This year was sure to be better then the past ones.


	21. Early Judgments, Cause Early Problems

**A.N- Not sure if this is any good. I started this story back when I was 14, and I kind of want to see if I can continue it 8 years later. We'll see where this goes! **

Walking into homeroom with a new friend made things a little easier, considering I wasn't the most popular girl around Castle Rock; and having the last name Chambers would cause a teacher to automatically assume I was going to be trouble, and to just mark me off as another Chambers kid with no luck for their future. The way Teddy had been so short, yet at the same time sweet when he saw me, made me think is he going to put on a show to make me feel comfortable, but in reality was he embarrassed about dating me? I didn't want these thoughts to bother me all day, so I quickly dismissed my assumptions about Teddy away from my mine and focused on more important things, such as actually trying to make something of myself in school this year.

Tiffanie and I sat down towards the back, she was seated to the left of me and there was a wall on the right which I gently rested my head on. It had seemed that all my morning butterflies flew away the second I realized who my homeroom teacher was. Mr. Bearinger had dealt with both of my older brothers and had them suspended multiple times because of tardiness or just not showing up at all. I knew this would be coming, but I was hoping some freak accident would have happened and maybe he would have retired or moved away to some other place.

"Take a seat everyone, I'll start with roll and then we will jump right into what classes you will be taking this year, and which rooms you will be assigned too."

I could already tell that this teacher wasn't going to take it easy on me, considering he doesn't even welcome his students on their first day of high school. I mean come on, at least show a little bit of enthusiasm. He continued to ramble along taking role, and giving me an uneasy stare as he read out my name. I didn't let it bother me because I was used to the judgmental pricks that Castle Rock was made of. A little part of me was starting to think I couldn't blame them, but then again a little part of me still hated their guts.

"This guy's going to be a real trip. Just wait and see, I can already tell it's going to be a drag of a year having to listen to this guy every morning," I whispered oh so quietly to Tiffanie.

"Did you have something to say Ms. Chambers?"

The way he said my last name sounded as if he was saying something so vile, like a disease that no one wanted to hear. I could feel the blood boil in me because I could already tell I had been judged, he hadn't even given me a chance, I was just another Chambers.

"Are you shitting me right now?" There are about three other kids in this class having conversations, and I say one thing to someone and you automatically call me out? I think that's kind of rude if you ask me."

The looks on my other classmates' faces were priceless, but then I had realized I was the one who had just done it for myself. By acting like a bitch, which I deserved every right to act like, I had given Mr. Bearinger the opportunity to prove himself right. There was no turning back now though, the words have been spoken and I couldn't take any of it back.

He paused for a moment, and I didn't know if he was actually going to say anything back to me, but I was wrong. His face turned bright red and I honestly thought the vein on the side of his neck was going to burst if he screamed at me any louder. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! NOT AGAIN. I will not be disrespected by your kind again. That is it. You can go to the principal's office and hope he can find somewhere else for you, but you are most definitely not welcome in my classroom."

There wasn't anything I could say back to him. What I thought was going to be the beginning of a new start had turned out to be one hell of a shitty day, and it had only just begun. The only thing I could think about doing was to get up and leave the school completely, and so that's what I did.


End file.
